


Seeing you again

by MapleBoi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Kill me tbh, M/M, Suicide Attempt, agnst, forest fic, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBoi/pseuds/MapleBoi
Summary: What happens when childhood friends ,Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph, meet again? Will love blossom?Totally cliche





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're sensitive to suicide I suggest not reading this!  
> Also I don't own tøp !I'm just writing this to vent/for fun. Somewhat inspired by the forest fic

The 17 year old had alot of problems.  
He wanted to die. He wanted to stop hurting. He didn't know why he felt this way, he had a loving family. He had a perfect bill of health and a roof over his head. He felt selfish for what he was going to do but it had to be done. He quickly finished the note. The last thing he wrote. He teared up as he opened his mother's prescription pills, gripping a water bottle in another hand. He opened his mouth and downed them, chasing them down with water. Laying down, the boy closed his eyes, feeling his body relax. He then heard his door click.  
"Damn," he thought "I thought i locked that"  
His mother screamed then he slipped from consciousness. 

Opening his eyes he saw a bright light. Heaven?  
"Tyler?"  
Who's Tyler?  
"Tyler. Baby. Do you hear me?"  
Oh yeah.. He was Tyler.  
Tyler looked over at his mother and looked down at his hand which was intertwined with his mother's. Tyler knew he fucked up. Groaning, Tyler tried sitting up and his mom ushered him back down  
"No, lay down, you.. Tyler do you know what you did?"  
Tyler thought for a long moment then looked at his mother in confusion  
"You uh.." her voice cracked "tried to kill yourself with my pills"  
Oh yeah..  
"Im sorry" Tyler choked out, his voice hoarse. "I just couldn't take the voices. Mom..." He teared up , gripping her hand harder "mom, im so scared. My mind is a mine field.."  
"Tyler, baby boy"she held him and kissed his forehead "we'll get you help. Ill be with you."  
\----  
After a few days Tyler was finally healthy enough to walk around on his own. In the middle of the night he needed to just walk. No where in particular. So he lifted himself up, fixing his gown and heading out his room. A few rooms down there was a boy with red hair and a backwards cap, leaning on his hands in a praying position. Tyler watched till he straightened himself up. The boy had been crying. It was obvious. He looked familiar though . Tyler awkwardly walked by him to get a better look. It hit him.  
"Josh! Josh Dun!" Tyler exclaimed.  
Josh looked up, seeing the happy boy.  
"Tyler Joseph, the one and only. " Josh smiled and stood up, embracing his old friend . They were both happily reminiscent of the time they spent as children, in Tyler's tree house.  
Actually, Josh is what caused Tyler's full depression.  
Well ,not Josh exactly.  
When Tyler was 13 and Josh was 14 Josh had to move from Ohio. Dad's work. Josh was Tyler's only friend. The only guy who didn't call him weird or bully him.  
Josh always knew Tyler had voices but Josh felt that wasn't important. 

Tyler sat down by Josh  
"Why are you here, dude?" Tyler asked  
Josh winced at the question and sighed "Dad's uh.. dads dying. Cancers a killer ya know" he tried to laugh but that laugh slowly turned into cries .  
Tyler was shocked, even as a child josh never cried. Tyler wrapped his arms around him . He knew anything hed say wouldn't work so he just quietly held him.  
After josh calmed he looked up at his old friend,realizing he was a patient  
"What happened to you?" Josh asked  
"Oh! Uh... Bad cold" Tyler lied and faked a cough "hey did you move back here?"  
Josh nodded "about a week ago. I didn't say anything because I couldn't find you anywhere. Hey, when you get out lets hang okay?'  
Tyler smiled and gave josh his number .


	2. Talking to you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler catch up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems lame guys. Also a little reference to forest is in here! Tell me if you catch it!

A few days later the boys met at a McDonald's. They spoke and ate , catching up . Josh told Tyler about what happened in Florida, where he had to move. "Yeah, we moved back because the house was broke into.Literally took everything. We're broke as hell.. so right now we're living at my grandparents. "  
"Oh shit dude I'm sorry." Tyler mumbled and bit into the hamburger he had between his two hands.   
"Nah dude it's fine" Josh smiled "at least I got you, right?" He happily said and stole one of Tyler's fries.  
"Hey-! You got your own, Dun-"   
"Sh-...do you hear that?" Josh whispered  
"...what?" Tyler asked  
"It's the sound of you letting me eat your fries" Josh slyly grinned  
"Oh shut up-" Tyler laughed

Later they were walking through the forest when they stumbled across an old treehouse. Josh smiled   
"Damn, remember that? Our dads built it when we were like..what..10?" "Felt like 100 years ago" Tyler said and went to climb up   
"Tyler! Don't! It's probably all gross in there and weak" Josh exclaimed   
"Shut up I'm fine" Tyler replied and crawled in, looking around. "Come on it's good!"   
Josh signed and crawled up, the wood creaking from underneath him. "Josh. Remember when we were young , Jordan, Zac, Jay, you and me would ride our bikes up here. We wouldn't let Madison , abagail or Ashley come because this was a 'exclusive boys only club'!" Tyler asked   
"Yeah dude why?" Josh asked.  
"It's just.. everything was slow..I miss it. We didn't have to deal with gross adult stuff. Depression. " Tyler somewhat whispered.  
Josh looked ahead at the crudely cut makeshift window and nodded   
"Wouldn't it be great if we could just wake up in slowtown?" Josh asked , looking at his younger friend. Tyler smiled and nodded. He was happy Josh was back. He was sure life would be much brighter now that his best friend was back. . Already, the asshole in his head was saying shit. But Tyler easily ignored him, looking at Josh.


End file.
